Position sensors are used in many applications, including aircraft, military, transportation, energy, automation and industrial. Such sensors may include encoders, hall position sensors, potentiometers, resolvers and rotary variable differential transformers (RVDTs). RVDTs and resolvers are used in critical applications where more reliable solutions are required. For example, in the aircraft market, the use of fly-by-wire and fly-by-light architectures means that more position sensors are required on each airframe. RVDTs are well known in the market. An electromechanical transducer is used to provide a variable alternating current output voltage that is generally linearly proportional to the angular displacement of an input shaft.